


The Green Blade

by Methe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Case Fic, Español | Spanish, Gen, Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methe/pseuds/Methe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando un asesino serial invade las noticias, la policía se encuentra confundida y el tiempo de la próxima víctima se agota. Con fe en Sherlock Holmes durante el momento crítico, este caso empujara las lealtades hasta el límite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Blade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Green Blade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320879) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



> Este caso comienza en el otoño que sigue a la Serie 1 de Sherlock.

 

Capítulo 1: Un Fin de Semana Tranquilo

“¿Señorita Pickering?”

Moira titubeo, espiando al hombre que se encontraba frente a su puerta mediante el espacio permitido por la cadena de seguridad. Hmm. Él no era  _exactamente_ su definición de alto, moreno y apuesto pero se acercaba mucho más que la mujer de Avon.

“¿Señorita Moira Pickering?”

“Esa soy yo.” Ella asintió, agitadondo sus rizos rubios con el movimiento.

El hombre sostuvo su identifican con la placa claramente visible “Inspector Lestrade, Policía Metropolitana de Londres ¿Podría otorgarme algo de su tiempo?”

Moira tomo una bocanada de aire y cubrió rápidamente la boca con su mano. ¿Podría ser que algo le hubiese sucedido a...? No, difícilmente la buscarían a ella. No podía ser... “¿Qué se le ofrece?” demandó con el pulso acelerado. “¿Le sucedió algo a –?”

“No, no, no hay nada de que preocuparse, por favor no se alarme.” Él sonrió de manera reconfortante. “Tan solo es un cuestionario de rutina. ¿Podría pasar? Tomaré tan solo un par de minutos de su tiempo.” 

Moira exhaló aliviada, llevándose la mano al pecho. “Me asustó,” le dijo, sintiéndose aun temblorosa al deslizar la cadena para abrir completamente la puerta “Puede pasar.” Retrocedió hacia la pared  para permitir que él pueda acompañarla en el pasillo estrecho. “Por favor, adelante.”

Ella lo siguió hasta llegar a la sala de estar, en donde él se sentó en la parte blanda del sofá, luciendo levemente alarmado cuando su torso se hundió más allá del nivel de sus rodillas.

“Lo siento,” Moira se disculpó, ocultando una sonrisa al ver su expresión; claramente este no era un hombre a quien le gustase parecer poco digno. “Se han averiado los resortes – tengo un reemplazo en mi lista de ‘cosas que comprar cuando gane dinero que aún no he gastado’.”

“No hay de qué preocuparse,” dijo él, forzando una sonrisa y deslizándose hacia adelante hasta descansar en el borde del asiento. Saco un anotador del bolsillo interno de su abrigo y se aclaró la garganta para entonces toser. “Discúlpeme ¿Supongo que una taza de té sería demasiado pedir?” Su sonrisa se tornó esperanzada “Es solo que usted es mi entrevista número dieciséis de la tarde y estoy absolutamente agotado.”

Moira vacilo. Ya eran las 4:30, lo que solo le dejaba media hora para que empiece _Strictly Come Dancing,_ y tenía planeado tomar un agradable baño de burbujas antes de acomodarse frente al televisor junto a una botella de vino y sus pantuflas.

Hubo otro sonido gutural, más bien patético, y ella rodo sus ojos reprogramando mentalmente su baño de burbujas para luego de que termine el programa. “Pondré a calentar el agua.”

Se dirigió a la cocina, sintiéndose algo reconfortada. Si ella era la decimosexta en ser entrevistada no debía ser algo particularmente personal. Al menos nada que tenga que ver con Robert; el debería estar bien.

“¿Toma usted leche con su té?” pregunto por sobre su hombro.

“Si, por favor” escucho mientras encendía la tetera eléctrica y alcanzaba los saquitos de té. Abriendo la alacena su mano permaneció suspendida sobre las tazas, para entonces pausarse. Una taza grande de té caliente llevaría un tiempo para ser bebida. Con la esperanza de salvar un poco de tiempo para su preciado baño de burbujas, se estiro sobre la punta de los dedos de sus pies para alcanzar el último estante bajando las tazas y platillos que su madre había insistido en comprar, preparando la bandeja de té junto a las cucharas y el azucarero.

Una vez que las bebidas estuvieron listas, llevo la bandeja cruzando la sala de estar, hasta colocarla sobre la mesita de café.

Logro escuchar un “Muchas gracias, es muy amable de su parte,” pero, antes de que pudiese sentarse, la siguió otra de esas sonrisas esperanzadas.

“¿Supongo que no tiene bizcochos?” Esta vez su sonrisa fue acompañada por una expresión que es categorizada universalmente como ‘ojitos de cachorro’. “Lo siento,” agrego él inmediatamente. “Lo siento. No es mi intensión ser una molestia.” La sonrisa se volvió audaz mientras alcanzaba el azúcar. “No tuve tiempo para almorzar, eso es todo.”

Moira suspiro. “No hay problema,” dijo ella, regresando a la cocina con resignación. Decidiendo que tendría que satisfacerse con galletas de crema, vertió el contenido del recipiente de galletas en un plato. Quito algunas de las migas, preguntándose si aún no habían expirado, entonces se encogió de hombros; esto debería ser suficiente. Él no iba a obtener las galletas con el doble de chispas de chocolate que ella guardaba para la maratón de televisión de sábado por la noche, sin importar cuan adorable fuese.

“Entonces ¿De qué se trata esto?” pregunto ella mientras retomaba su asiento frente al sofá y recogía su taza de té.

Él aún revolvía su té, golpeando la cuchara rítmicamente contra la porcelana fina. “¿Está familiarizada con el caso de... bueno, la mayoría de la prensa está usando el termino de ‘ _El Fin de la Semana’_?” preguntó el, finalmente descansando la cuchara sobre la mesa y alcanzando una galleta. “Gracias por esto,” añadió, dando un mordisco.

“¿El asesino serial?” pregunto Moira, inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento y sintiendo cierta emoción. Ahora esto se había vuelto interesante. Algo de información confidencial ciertamente alegraría la conversación de los lunes en la oficina.

Su pregunta fue respondida con una mueca. “Preferimos no usar ese término, pero si, ese es el caso al cual me refiero. ¿Qué sabe de el?” preguntó “tan solo para evadir la repetición.”

“Solo sé que ha estado en los periódicos” le dijo Moira. “Tres personas fueron asesinadas en sus casas, durante los últimos tres fines de semana. Ocurre los domingos, según los tabloides – _The Mirror_ lo llamo ‘ _La Puñalada de los Domingos’_. ¿Es esto correcto, sucede los domingos?”

“Bueno, aún no hemos anunciado esa información de manera oficial, ya que fue difícil establecer la hora de muerte en dos de los casos – todas las victimas vivían solas por lo que los cuerpos no fueron descubiertos en seguida.” Hizo una pausa, alzando una ceja esperanzadamente en la dirección de las galletas.

“Oh, sírvase,” ofreció Moira, deseando que continuase. Bebió algo de té mientras esperaba que él terminase de masticar. ¿Es que acaso no alimentaban a la Policía Metropolitana de Londres?

Sus ojos se fijaron en su pecho cuando él sacudió las migas de su chaqueta. Realmente, pensó ella, él no estaba nada mal. Un poco delgado para su gusto, quizás, pero definitivamente había algo en él. Ella comenzó a preguntarse acerca de la cena, mentalmente haciendo un inventario del contenido de su refrigerador. Después de todo no era como si Robert le fuese fiel, sin importar lo que prometiese, y ella siempre podría ver _Strictly_ en _iPlayer_ por la mañana.

Él recogió su anotador y ella observo sus dedos largos sostener el bolígrafo. Esas manos seguramente sabían lo que hacían.

“Pero sí, ahora estamos seguros de que las muertes tuvieron lugar los domingos.”

A Moira le tomo un momento regresar a la conversación “Claro.” Se sacudió mentalmente. “Entonces ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?”

“Bueno, tenemos motivos para creer que el próximo objetivo del asesino puede encontrarse en esta área,” le dijo. “Tan solo estamos investigando a la gente que cumple con el perfil de la víctima.”

“¿Y yo cumplo el perfil de la víctima?” Ciertamente esas no eran noticas que alguien quiere escuchar.

“Oh, me temo que bastante.”

Moira se estremeció. Esta conversación la estaba haciendo sentirse de una manera un poco peculiar. Tomo su taza una vez más, bebiendo lo último de su té.

“Bueno, yo planeaba llevar un fin de semana tranquilo,” dijo ella. “Ciertamente voy a mantener mis puertas y ventanas bien cerradas mañana, de eso puede estar seguro.”  
Ella se preguntó si tal vez sería lo mejor pasar el día en casa de su madre. Mejor prevenir que curar.

“Me temo que eso puede que no la ayude,” le advirtió. “Hasta ahora no hay signos de que la entrada haya sido forzada.” Él poso su mirada sobre el anotador. “Al principio creímos que el asesino podía conocer a las víctimas, pero no encontramos conexión entre ellas, por lo que ahora sospechamos que gano el acceso a las propiedades bajo un pretexto falso.”

Moira reflexiono por un momento. “¿Cómo fingir leer el medidor de gas, a eso se refiere?”

“Algo así,” le respondió, sonriéndole. La verdad es que su sonrisa no era tan atractiva como lo había creído al principio, decidió Moira vagamente. Él podía conseguirse su propia cena.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y ahora su rostro mostraba preocupación. “¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Pickering?” preguntó. “Luce un poco pálida.”

Moira parpadeo un par de veces y se forzó a si misma a concentrarse. “Estoy bien,” dijo. “Solo cansada, ha sido una semana larga.”

“Creo que ya casi hemos terminado,” aviso él en tono tranquilizador. “Para terminar ¿Tiene un vecino o familiar que se asegure de que usted se encuentre bien?” sonrió otra vez. “Es más preocupante para mujeres que viven solas.”

Moira agito su cabeza. “No, no soy particularmente cercana con mis vecinos y, como he dicho, planeaba pasar un fin de semana tranquilo, hacer algunas tareas del hogar, mirar televisión, ese tipo de cosas.” Ella frunció el ceño. “Puede que vaya a lo de mi madre mañana, a decir verdad, luego de lo que me ha dicho. ¿Cuán seguros están de que atacará en esta área?”

“Oh, debo decir de que estamos bastante seguros” respondió, cerrando el anotador y guardando su bolígrafo.

Un bostezo repentino la tomó por sorpresa y Moira se apresuró a cubrir su boca. “Oh, lo siento,” se disculpó. “Creo que dormiré temprano esta noche. Al menos no debo preocuparme aun, ¿no es así? Después de todo todavía es sábado.” Una risa nerviosa escapo de sus labios y se preguntó si era inapropiado.

“Por supuesto” estuvo de acuerdo él, mirándola de una forma extraña.

Moira se ruborizo, entonces llevo su taza hacia la mesita, sorprendida de oírla traquetear contra el plato. Esta conversación resulto ser muy inquietante, la verdad, no era de extrañar que se sienta alterada. Él tomo la taza de entre sus manos y la coloco sobre la mesita con gentiliza.

“Tan solo una pregunta más, si no le molesta.”

Moira lo miro inquisitivamente, preguntándose por qué su voz parecía sonar tan distante, cuando el parecía comenzar a acercarse.

“¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar hasta que alguien comience a extrañarte?”


End file.
